Printer ink may be analyzed to determine various characteristics of the ink. However, such analysis may involve digitization of information using circuitry, involving a separate/dedicated convertor/analyzer. Such a device may have a large physical size and associated cost. Digital information is transmitted between the external device and the ink sample. There is a risk that such information can be manipulated by third parties.